Returning Home
by mrb91898
Summary: SEQUEL! to The Pink Elf Stephanie now knows that she is an elf. She needs to bond with her twin and figure somethings out. I felt i needed to write this fic


Returning home

(Sequel to The Pink Elf)

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown unfortunately

Stephanie's P.O.V

Stephanie told all her friends and her uncle that she would be leaving LazyTown with her brother Sportacus for a while but promised to visit. Like she had expected they took the news hard upset that she was leaving them. "But Pinkie" Trixie complained. "How long are you going to be before you visit again." She replied with a sad shake of her head and said I don't know Trix ,I just don't know." The truth was Stephanie was thrilled to go but she was also very nervous. I just don't think I have what it takes to be a hero she thought to herself. Will I be good enough?, strong enough? These are questions she had come to ask herself daily.

Sportacus's P.O.V

Poor Stephanie she must be having a very hard time accepting that she is an elf. Maybe the "farewell for now" party the townsfolk are throwing will cheer her up and make her remember she will see her friends again. It has only been two days since Stephanie found out about our family after all. It is a lot of information to take in. Well I had better get ready for the party. Knocking on Stephanie's door gently Sportacus said "Stephanie are you ready for our party?" "Not yet" was the muffled reply. Oh she has been crying again. Sportacus asked "may I come in" "Sure."was all she said.

Stephanie's P.O.V

Stephanie wiped her eyes hastily while he turned the knob. But from the look on Sportacus's face you could tell he wasn't fooled. He didn't mention it though and for that Stephanie was very grateful. He just looked at her with those big Icelandic baby blue eyes and said "You look beautiful big sister." She smiled a sad smile saying "Thank you." She was wearing a light pink almost silver dress. Her hair was done up in a curly fashion and she was wearing silver flats that highlighted her dress nicely. Then she noticed her younger brother was wearing a black suit with a blue tie to match his eyes. But his dirty blonde hair stuck up at odd angles. Stephanie giggled pointing at him saying "hat hair." He just smiled at her and pulled on a fedora covering his pointy ears. "Better?" He laughed back. "Almost" she said with a smile. She went up to him turned his hat at an angle to reveal one of his ears. He just smiled at her. Then they went off to the party arms linked smiling, laughing, and lightly teasing one another.

Sportacus's P.O.V

Glad to see Stephanie more like her old self. He commanded the door to open and getting their sky chasers out one pink the other blue hopped in and Stephanie said " Lets race little brother". Sportacus asked "Am I ever going to live that down?" Stephanie just shook her head and smiled. "Thought not" Sportacus said with a small frown. They took off pedaling to LazyTown Hall the race ended in a tie. The two hopped out, linked arms, took a deep breath and walked in to their party.

Robbie's P.O.V

The pink and blue elves waked in arm in arm smiling looking at everyone thanking them. They gave everyone hugs and smiles. Then the pink and blue blurs walked over to himself. Smiling, they both said "Hello Robbie." Happily Robbie replied "Hi Sportakook, cheerleader" Sportacus said "glad you could make it" Stephanie however said "what brings you here Robbie? You don't like us, so why are you here?" Robbie sneered at her "Your right pinkie I don't like either of you and I am here because it is a goodbye party and you two are leaving Lazy Town and well how could I miss that" Stephanie just rolled her eyes "you do realize we will be back?" she questioned. Robbie nodded saying "Might as well enjoy it while I can." Robbie spotted a cake and walked off.

Stephanie's P.O.V

Typical Robbie, wanting to celebrate us being gone. Stephanie thought to herself but before she could think to deeply on that matter her uncle Milford's voice rang out one word "Presents!" She and Sportacus made their way to the front of the room. Everyone formed a line starting with Trixie. Trixie was holding two small pink and blue gift bags. Smiling Stephanie pulled out her gift to realize it was a new diary, with a photo of her and Trixie making funny faces taped inside. Then Stingy walked up and handing Stephanie and Sportacus pink and blue piggy banks saying"Yours. Bessie gave Sportacus and Stephanie new phones. Her uncle gave her a scrapbook filled with fun memories and blank pages. Lastly Ziggy gave them two giant picnic baskets filled with their favorite sports candy. Hugging everyone and thanking them for their gifts it was time for them to load their things into their new airship. After putting their things in the airship they came back down for final hugs and good byes.

Spotacus's P.O.V

It is time to go but Stephanie and Sportacus need to say their final goodbyes. Sportacus sees Ziggy talking to Stephanie and her nodding. She walks over to Sportacus and says to him. "Ziggy would like us to do Bing Bang for old times sake" Sportacus said "of course" getting ready for the dance.

Bing Bang digga rigga dong, funny words I sing when I am dancing

Bing Bang digga rigga dong, silly words that can mean anything

Get on up it's time to dance yeah, it's so much fun being up on our feet

So we go up, up do the jump, move around and clap our hands together

Down, down turn around, having fun is what it's all about.

They ended the dance in the traditional way smiling.

Stephanie's P.O.V

After Bing Bang They had to go saying "Stay healthy" and Stephanie said "and no matter what Do NOT listen to Robbie!" They all said "we won't" feeling satisfied with herself Stephanie plucked up the courage to get into her sky chaser and peddle up towards the airship. Once inside she ran to the pilot and co-pilot seat and waved to her friends one last time. Sportacus got buckled in and prepared to leave. Looking up from the wheel he said "why don't you get some rest. It is a long flight back to our home Iceland." Nodding more to herself than to her brother she walked into her room.

Sportacus's P.O.V

Stephanie is going to love Iceland thinking to himself hopefully. I just hate seeing her so sad but I know she is curious about our homeland and our family. Starting to peddle away from LazyTown, Sportacus said to no one in particular "I can not wait to go to Iceland." Stephanie came out of her room ten minutes later. "Curiosity won this time did it?" he said to his twin. Stephanie smiled sheepishly and nodded "afraid so." He just chuckled. Pulling up the co-pilot seat patting it he said "Come here but don't forget to buckle up." Stephanie took her place beside him.

Stephanie's P.O.V

After sitting down she started thinking to herself a lot admiring all the beautiful scenery. She did have a question though "How far away is Iceland?" Her brother looked at her and said "three days from here" Oh that is a long time to be cooped up in an airship she thought to herself. Sportacus said "Yes I know it is a long time to be in the airship which is why we are going to have a few hour long breaks in between." How did he know what I was thinking? Stephanie asked "did you read my mind?" Sportacus very serious replied "Yes you could read mine too if you tried" Stephanie's mouth hung open and her eyes widened.

Sportacus's P.O.V

The look on Stephanie's face was pure shock. It was quite funny actually. "I can read minds?" she asked. "Yes and no you can read my mind and maybe pabbi's it depends on how strong your connection is to that person it also helps if you are nearby the person whose mind you are trying to read." He told his sister. "Go on try and read my mind" he added. She will never guess what I am thinking about. Stephanie spoke "You are thinking that I can't do it so much for being positive sport" she huffed at him rolling her eyes. Sportacus just chuckled "Good job Stephanie, that was exactly what I was thinking. I wasn't trying to insult you I just didn't think your ability would be that strong yet I can already tell your different you are better than the average elf." Stephanie looked confused "

What do you mean by that Sportacus?"

Stephanie's P.O.V

Confused and curious by what he meant about her being different than the average elf. Sportacus had answered her question by saying "You see Stephanie, most young elves like us have to train for months to master that particular skill, even some grown elves don't know how to do it but you and I were naturals" He winked at her a smile crossing his face. Huh weird I don't fit in with humans and now I am different from the average elf too. Sportacus looked at her funny at that thought and said "You will fit in just fine and if you don't well we are outcasts together." He smiled at her again. "Oh yeah I forgot you can read my thoughts" she said to her twin a little bit annoyed. He just giggled at her saying "Yeah it takes some getting used to."

Sportacus's P.O.V

Stephanie was scowling at him which just made him laugh harder making his pencil point mustache twitch uncontrollably. Now it was Stephanie's turn to laugh. Wondering why she was laughing, giving her a puzzled look he got control of his laughter and read her mind. "My brothers mustache is just so funny when it twitches." He smiled said "mirror" and the airship obeyed. A mirror fell into his hands and he just laughed even more when he saw his reflection, laughing so hard he dropped the mirror and Stephanie had to catch it before it broke. Returning the mirror to it's proper place the two laughed uncontrollably for half an hour. He got his laughter under control again until Stephanie said "Twitchy, twitchy twitch" He just broke into laughter all over again.

Stephanie's P.O.V

After a while the two stopped laughing completely but still had smiles on their faces. Then thinking to herself she lost herself in her memories of the past and concerns for the future. What if I am not good enough? Even if I am good enough will my friends and family at LazyTown accept me as one of their heroes? What if I am not quick enough to save someone and they end up getting hurt or worse? All these thoughts ran through her head again. That's when Sportacus said "Enough Stephanie, you are torturing your self and I will not have that. You will be a fantastic hero your friends and family love you for who you are and will accept anything you do because you are an amazing person." Stephanie was shocked at the tone of Sportacus's voice he was never very stern. He was always so kind and used a soft tone. This tone was stern and powerful and because of it Stephanie just threw her arms around him saying "Thank you I love you brother I needed to hear that." He returned the hug with a "Your welcome Stephanie sorry if I became unkind but I couldn't take you torturing yourself with what ifs." She just nodded.

Sportacus's P.O.V

I just can't take it anymore she is feeling so scared and wants to do everything perfectly and just because she knows she is an elf. She thinks that elves don't make mistakes, and if she were to make a mistake she would be the first one to do it. She doesn't want to be a terrible hero. I know she won't. With that last thought Sportacus exploded on his now tear streak faced sister. When she nodded at him he felt a great sensation of relief. He thought he had been too hard on her but it turns out she needed him to say those things in a powerful reassuring voice. He told his twin to take the wheel for a bit and I will make something for us to eat." He gave the controls over to his co-pilot and took a look at their sports candy. He grabbed two apples, flipping over to the controls handing one to his sister. He said "These will hold us over until lunch time when we stop at Fun Town for one of our two hour breaks" Stephanie nodded at him saying "What do you want to do in Fun Town?"

Stephanie's P.O.V

As soon as she asked a sheepish smile crossed her brothers face. And in a rush she heard "Well they have this trampoline factory with just trampolines in it. They even have them on the walls, I think it would be fun and it would be a great place to practice flipping." Stephanie just busted up laughing at that saying "Sportacus sometimes I wonder how old you really are, because right now you sound like an excited ten year old." "Well Elves have longer life spans then ordinary humans. We age much slower and live for hundreds of years. To be honest we are still very young anyway. I don't know how old we are in elf time but it must be very young." Sportacus told her. So for all I know we could be ten in elf time! Thinking to herself very shocked, indeed.

Sportacus's P.O.V

Yet again he shocked Stephanie. This is just too easy she is very uneducated in our ways. I need her to know all she must about elves for her to become a hero. I will talk to pabbi about figuring out a way to educate her properly maybe even make it fun for her. Most elfin children go to school but Stephanie is too old for that besides she has to catch up on a lot. History, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms. How do I make any of this fun? I am not a teacher. Interrupting his thoughts, this time Stephanie said "wow I have a lot to learn, don't I?" He smiled and said not as much as you might think." Stephanie was already showing natural ability and she is a fast learner she will do fine. She can also start her hero training the same time pabbi starts schooling her. Hopefully Stephanie will be able to finish her education by the time she is done training to be a hero. Yes that's it pabbi will help her and I will help all I can.

Stephanie's P.O.V

We arrived at FunTown at 11:30. Right on time as Sportacus said anyway the first thing we did was go to a local diner and have lunch. After that we let our stomachs settle by walking around a bit sightseeing. We only waited an hour however before my brother took me by the hand and we started running to the trampoline place him pulling me along saying things like "almost there and "Hurry up Stephanie!" When we got their Sportacus was ecstatic and I was pretty excited myself. This is going to be awesome! With that final thought we went in.

Sportacus's P.O.V

Stephanie is not fooling anyone you can tell she is just as excited as me. We paid our fee to bounce for an hour. We didn't waste anytime getting jumping either we just got up and go. Stephanie started flipping like crazy I copied her because it looked like fun. A group of kids was gathered together watching us in awe but we didn't notice until we took a break. Stephanie and I walked over to them kindly she said to them "Hi kids what's up?" The only reply she got was from a girl in a rainbow colored jacket. "You guys are so cool!" Stephanie giggled saying "umm thanks." Then one of the boys spoke up "can you teach us how to flip like that?" Stephanie and I nodded so we spent the rest of our time at the bounce place teaching the kids some basic flips. The kids were pretty good and by time we had to leave all of them had perfected at least one of the flips. We were about to go when Stephanie remembered to tell the kids to "make sure they had adult supervision when practicing the flips just in case!" Upon saying goodbyes to everyone we left for the airship. We started our journey home again.

Stephanie's P.O.V

Well I have got to admit that was a lot of fun. Sportacus is definitely the guy to go to when asking where to vacation? I do feel a little bit tired though after jumping and flipping around for an hour straight. Telling her brother this "I think I'm going to lie down for a bit I am feeling very tired. He nodded with a smile on his face "Yes that is a good idea Stephanie." Smiling at him she said "tell me if you get tired and I can give you a break and I will fly." "I will now and try and get some sleep." Stephanie hugged him and said "I love you little brother see you in a bit." She let go of him turned around and walked off towards her bedroom. Towards my bed she thought to herself.

Sportacus's P.O.V

"I am exhausted maybe sports candy will help. No I don't think it will I think I need sleep as well but I refuse to wake Stephanie it has only been an hour since she went off to her room anyway." That's when Sportacus got an idea. 'Oh I forgot the airship has an autopilot setting. I can set the ships course for Iceland and it will do all the work while I catch up on some sleep." Sportacus set the airship to autopilot called to his bed and fell asleep.

Stephanies P.O.V

She woke up to quiet realizing she had slept for five hours straight she got out of bed. Feeling furious Sportacus didn't wake her she rushed out her room. He must be exhausted. That stubborn elf! Stephanie had just thought when she walked out of her room to see the ship on autopilot and Sportacus asleep in his bed. Stephanie smiled whispering to herself "That stubborn elf!" but this time she was laughing about it. She was hungry so she made her and her brother a nice salad for dinner. Sportacus's nose wiggled and his eyes popped open. Stephanie laughed when she saw his nose twitch like a rabbit.

Sportacus's P.O.V

Waking up he had smelled something, salad. Stephanie was making two bowls of salad. Looking at the clock he saw it was 6:45. He had been asleep four hours. He felt a lot better much more himself then when he had gone to sleep. Stephanie was smiling at him she said "thank you for not waking me and putting the ship on autopilot I think we both needed sleep." Sportacus nodded saying "your welcome and I think you are right about that." Hmm it is almost seven how about I teach you a few spells when we are done with our exercises" It was Stephanie's turn to nod. "Okay but I am new to this so be patient with me" Stephanie said. They went about their evening exercises. Then Sportacus pulled out a big leather bound book filled with elf magic. "Lets start with something easy Oh growing spells this is perfect for beginners" Sportacus said.

Stephanie's P.O.V

Feeling very curious when Sportacus brought out a flower pot Stephanie gave him a puzzled look. He just laughed and said "Well I know how much you love to garden so your going to plant a seed in this pot and speed up the flowers growth with magic." Stephanie smiled and said "Okay this is going to be fun." Sportacus spoke again saying "Now plant your seed and concentrate on pulling your flower to you coax it to come present it's self to you." Stephanie pushed the small seed into the soil and covered it up again. Then grabbing a watering can to activate the seed sprinkled some water onto it. Then concentrating with all of her might willed the flower to come up and present it to her. At first nothing happened but Stephanie did not give up. Soon ahe saw a green stem with a single bud and leaf come out of the earth that surrounded it, encouraged by this Stephanie renewed her concentration and the flower bloomed into the most magnificent Stephanie had ever seen. It was pink with blue specks in the middle of each petal. Sportacus said "Good job Steph."

Sportacus's P.O.V

I am so proud of Stephanie. Taking a look at his twin sister he saw that she was exhausted and was about to faint. He knew that feeling all too well. Magic can take a lot out of you especially if you have never used it before. Seeing her he grabbed an apple and told her to eat. She did as he told her and took a couple of bites. Within minutes she was back to her energetic self. "That is enough practice for tonight. You did a great job most elves have to take breaks in between their first spell. When your body gets accustomed to your magic capabilities you won't tire out very quickly either." She smiled and said Thank you little brother. Now it is 8:08 and we should be getting to bed." So the two got up and changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth and wished each other sweet dreams. Once they said their goodnights they shuffled off to bed very tired after a long day. As soon as Sportacus's head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Stephanie's P.O.V

My head hit the pillow but I didn't go to bed immediately I kept thinking about what Sportacus says about the average elf. I know I'm not better than anyone but do I have a gift a natural talent for this? I didn't fit in with humans. I don't fit in with elves. Who do I fit in with? Then the answer came to her… Sportacus .I fit in with Sportacus, my brother. That final thought soothed her and she fell into a deep sleep.

Sportacus's P.O.V

Hearing a crash I woke from my dream but it wasn't a crash. That sound was Stephanie getting out the table preparing us breakfast so we have enough energy to do our morning work out. "What are you making Stephanie?" "I was thinking scrambled eggs, toast and freshly squeezed orange juice." She told me smiling. "That sounds good to me" I said grinning back at her.

Stephanie's P.O.V

"You have the most adorable smile little brother." I told my twin. He just smiled wider and giggled at that "Thanks I think." He does not know how to properly take a compliment. "So what am I learning today Sport?" I smiled asking him. He said "I don't know. I am not a very good teacher." I was shocked at that "You are a wonderful teacher Sport!" I told him a little upset that he was selling himself short. "Thank you sister but teaching is not for me. Pabbi is a good teacher though he will teach you all you need to know when we get their." Sportacus told her chuckling. "I still would like to learn something new" I said putting on my best puppy dog face pout. He caved in "Oh okay I can teach you a simple air spell that makes things levitate." Cool I get to make things float."

Spotacus's P.O.V

"OK Stephanie you can put me down now" I said half amused half serious Stephanie was levitating me for around five minutes now. I gave her the best serious face I could manage upside down. But I ended up grinning and laughing at my predicament. I muttered the levitation spell and Stephanie was floating upside down next to me. This had caught her off guard she was not expecting me to retaliate. "Sportacus put me down!" my dear sister screamed. I said "I will if you return me to the ground as well." She smirked at me and muttered the counter charm. I flipped over in the air and was gently returned to the floor. I let her float around a little while longer I then turned her right side up and released my levitation spell sending her crashing onto the mats that had been laid out. "Owwww!" Stephanie complained I chuckled "Serves you right for turning me upside down, I may be your younger brother but I still know a lot more magic then you it is not wise to go up against me!" She just stared at me and then said "okay Sport you win round one but I will win round two" She got up and started walking towards me arms outstretched. I realized what she was about to do and took off running around the airship she was not going to win this one I refuse to be … tickled!

Stephanies P.O.V

I am really annoyed that Sportacus sent me crashing to the ground and he is going to pay for that. I get up and am ready to tickle him when his eyes widen with realization as to his now sealed fate. He is off running around our airship calling to me things like "You can't catch me no one can for I am Sportacus the athletic man!" I bust up laughing. My twin just made himself out to be some sort of gingerbread man wannabe. Unfortunately I stopped running to laugh and Sportacus must have seen his opportunity because in three seconds flat he was tickling me! I was on the floor laughing, defenseless from this infuriating attack. "Sport Sto-op!" I said with tears forming in my eyes. He just tickled me even more grinning madly. He finished tickling me saying "I believe I win round two as well, Now was that so hard Stephanie?" He was mocking me now too. "How does revenge taste sport?" I asked genuinely curious.

Sportacus's P.O.V

I grinned at that last remark "So you did catch that last comment the exact same comment you said to me the day before our birthday?" She mock glared at me "yes now get off of me you blue elf!" She demanded. I just grinned brighter and said "whatever you say pink elf." I stood and offered my hand to my twin. She took it but she looked pretty annoyed with me. This of course made me laugh. Stephanie gave up the "tough girl act" and started giggling. "What is wrong with us Sport?" She said trying to stifle her laughter. I gave her a smile and said "Who knows? Stephanie" I go to check where we are after I'm finished laughing. I smile as I recognize the familiar mountains. "Stephanie welcome home we are now in Iceland!" She ran to the window and took a look at the scenery "Wow!" she gasped in awe.

End

A/n: Well it's finished took me a long time to update sorry about that. I have been pretty busy well now I have to make a sequel anyway please R&R please I want to know if I am any good or not until next time (:


End file.
